This is a randomized, double-blind clinical trial designed to determine if aspirin (the standard therapy) and warfarin differ substantially in the fre-quency of recurrent stroke or death in patients treated for two years after the initial stroke. This study is a direct comparison of the recurrent stroke, complication rates and death with the two agents. No placebo arm exists.